Séamus Pádraig Ó Cleirigh
Séamus Pádraig Ó Cleirigh (Hetalia Ireland OC) ((Note: Yes, I know there's another Ireland on here. This article, by no means, is a way for me to one-up her or anything. I'm not trying to do that at all. I'm just trying to get my OC to the world, and I see this as a good way of doing it. The other Ireland here is prettyawesome, but this Ireland is mine. Please don't copy.)) Seamus Pádraig Ó Cleirigh Anglicized name: James Patrick O'Cleary Personifies: Ireland Height: 6 feet, 4.5 inches Eye color: Green Skin color: White Special facial features: Light lines of freckles on his cheekbones, and absolutely red hair, and a perpetual red stubble. Personality: Being the oldest in the family, Seamus can be a bit bossy and overprotective of his siblings, England, Scotland, Northern Ireland and Isle of Manx. (Celtic History: Celts came from Iberia to Ireland, then to Scotland. This is why, Seamus is Oldest. Saxons came to Britain last. So Arty's the youngest). He's a worker. A hard worker. A man of the people. He's more of a commoner than a highclassman and prides himself in being one. Why? Because he wants to disassociate himself from the more, what he believes to be, feudalistic ideals of an aristocracy. In that sense, he's rustic. Very rustic. He has quite the sailor's mouth and will almost always talk colloquially. Formal attire, is usually uncomfortable for him. The most formal he goes (without being forced) is a brown tweed coat over a green shirt, a brown tie, and brown pants. And brown shoes. He seems to think that brown is the worker's version of formal coloring. It suits him though, so it's fine. He has a colorful personality, ranging from jocular and jovial, to depressed, the latter tending to occur when he misses his old family, the Kirklands, whom he left because he was being bossed around, or when extremely bad things happen to him, which is often. He’s muscular, but not like the namesake wrestler. He has a rebellious streak and is not afraid to speak his mind. There were many times when he was close to death; one particular incident was the Irish potato famine. Séamus was sickly during this time, almost withered, bony, his voice weak. He was under the care of the Kirklands at the time. His rebellious streak, however, had always been with him and finally got him out into the open. Séamus has since flourished. He sees Arthur as a younger brother, which is true, because Séamus was there before him. However, he doesn’t like Arthur bossing him around and frequently gets into fights with him, especially over his little brother, Northern Ireland. He’s got much better relations with his other younger brother, the second oldest, Scotland, because they share many of the same traits. He loves drinking, especially whiskey, and has composed many a drinking song. He loves company, especially drinking company and is a great singer. He’s also a good poet. If something pisses him off, he takes care of it the one way he knows how, through his fists. He hits first, asks questions later. His fuse is extremely short, so be careful, and do not get him angry. Seamus is not a very trusting man. He has been through enough so it takes a while for him to lay his trust in someone's hands. This doesn't mean he's not friendly. He'll finds ways to test them without them knowing. Beneath all his happiness he hides immense pain. Seamus has been through quite a lot. His family relations are among the most strained. His daughters passed away in a plane crash and this has left a perpetual hole in his heart. He's been cheated on in every single relationship he's been in thus far, and so has lost trust in most women. Alcohol opens him up to people. He'll pour his heart out if you give him enough to drink. He's a kind soul but life never seems to get him at his good side. Seamus has his serious side too. He can be militaristic and if something gets to him, he'll do anything to work at it. He's a problem solver. he knows how to use guns, thanks to IRA training and has worked with Scotty on occasion in Scotland Yard. Fantastic creatures that he sees: Anything from the Harry Potter books, the Artemis Fowl series, and any magical creature from Irish mythology (For more info:http://www.mythcreatures.co.uk/celtic/celtic.asp) HEADCANNONS #He farms #Behind all the manliness, Séamus is actually quite gentle and nice. He's a gruff man. But he can be very jolly given the right mood. #He's a hard worker and he values it too. #He's honest about things he needs to be. What you see is usually what you get (usually). #Séamus suffers from depression (From time to time). It's because the man's been cheated on in every relationship he's had thus far and both his kids from his very first relationship passed away. (Note: this has happened in the RP's I've done with him so far) #Since he's been cheated on so much, it's a bit hard for him to trust women, unless he knows them /very/ well. #Seamus is quite adept at magic... perhaps more so than his brother, Arthur. #Séamus is an excellent at bare-knuckled boxing, aka Dornálaíocht (Pronounced durn-awly-okt). He's a great fighter all-round, but he's also a brilliant wrestler (collar-and-elbow style aka Coraíocht, pronounced curry-okt). He also knows Speachóireacht (Spacker-okt) and Bataireacht (Bata-rokt) #Germany = best friend #Devony O Cleary, his sister, represents the Irish Island. Seamus himself represents the Republic of Ireland. Erik Adam McKay Represents the Southern half of the R.O.I. Seamus and Devony are the only two people Erik respects and looks up to. #IN REALITY, ENGLAND IS SEAMUS'S /HALF/ SIBLING. SCOTTY, NORTH AND WALES ARE HIS REAL SIBLINGS. HE TOOK ENGLAND IN... AND THEN... THE REST IS HISTORY #Of the people's related to, he's closest to Devony O Cleary, Jynx Kirkland, Niamh Kirkland, Leonard Kirkland, Iain/Ian Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland, Abigail Kirkland, Farrah ElaineKirkland , and Gordon Scott Stewart #Sometimes, this is his view on life:Life asks death "Why do people love me but hate you?"Death responds "Because you are a beautiful lie and I am a painful truth."This view has come from the death of his daughters Kate, and Princey, as well as death of the many lads who fought bravely in the service of the IRA #ST. PAT'S DAY IS /NOT/ SEAMUS'S BIRTHDAY. THAT'S APRIL 24 (IRISH INDEPENDENCE FROM THE UK). #Seamus will do anything for his family members. No matter how much he hates 'em or how distant they are